Fanny Casteel
'Fanny Louisa Mallory Wilcox Casteel (Louisa Wise), ' is the step-half sister of Heaven and mother to Luke Jr. She plays a major part of the Casteel Family series and acts as Heaven's rival. When Heaven dies, Fanny feels guilty of the things that happened before. To make up for it, she takes care of her sister's daughter, Annie. In "Heaven," Fanny is spoiled and doted on by her father Luke. She becomes wild and promiscious at an early age, and Heaven tries to reign her in, with little success. Fanny's mother, Sarah abandons the family, and Heaven is forced to become the mother to the family. When her father Luke sells her younger brother and sister, Fanny along with Heaven and Tom decide to run away, however before they can, Fanny is sold to the town minister, Wayland Wise. She becomes pregnant by him later, and gives birth to Darcy, who is raised by Rev. Wise and his wife as their own child. Rev. Wise buys Fanny off, and she goes to Nashville, trying to make it as an actress, but has no success. In "Dark Angel," Fanny's appearances are limited, but she longs to have her daughter Darcy back, and attempts to blackmail Heaven into getting her back, but Heaven doesn't. Later in "Fallen Hearts," she has an affair with Heaven's husband, her brother-in-law, Logan, and has his child, who she names Luke. Her son Luke grows up to very studious and academically inclined. In "Gates of Paradise," Fanny's behavior is still wild and reckless, although she cares deeply for her niece, Annie, she drinks heavily and is involved with several different men, much to her son's embarrassment. When Heaven and Logan are killed in an accident, Fanny decides to change her lifestyle and become more like Heaven, expressing regret of how she treated her over the years and wishes she treated Heaven better when she was still alive. She even rescues Annie from the insane clutches of Tony Tatterton and lives with her at Heaven and Logan's home to look after her. Annie loves Fanny as an aunt, even though they are not biologically related, which makes Fanny love her even more. Trivia Fanny Casteel is often compared to Fern Longchamp and Clara Sue Cutler from the the Cutler Series. However, unlike the two of them, Fanny eventually comes to feel genuine regret for her earlier hostility toward Heaven. Although she's gone out with several men, Fanny has only been married twice. Once to an old man those proper name is unknown, (Fanny would only refer to him as "'Ole Mallroy"). And second to a man by the name of Randall Wilcox. None of the marriages lasted long. Fanny has two biological children, but only raises one. None of her children were produced from her marriages. In "Heaven," Heaven describes Fanny's eyes as "turning almost black before she was a year old." although it later goes on to say they are such a dark blue they appear to be black "like pa's." In "Gates of Paradise," Annie says, "I did think there was something different about her, a new, more serious look in her blue eyes." Category:Characters Category:The Casteel Family Category:The Casteel Series Category:V.C. Andrews Wiki Category:Browse